


I Came to Fight for a Friend

by VickeyStar



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 2x12, I guess this could be seen as ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Nate and Ray are friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love their friendship.   
> Very very much.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar  
> PS: Leaving today fora week trip of diving, so I might not be able to post much and if I do it'll be at midnight or something like that.

“Come to fight for an imaginary kingdom after all?” Ray asked as Nate saved his life.

“I came to fight for a friend.” Nate corrected, an annoyed look on his face as Ray took down an enemy who attacked.

He shook his head. “A dumb friend.”   
Nate moved to block an attack on his friend’s back, that would’ve surely killed him.

Once the enemy soldier was down, he looked at Ray, who was fighting with his makeshift lightsaber, not even noticing what just happened.

“A dumb friend indeed.” The Historian muttered, taking down another enemy.

He turned to look for Ray when the battle was over, to see him jumping on a horse and riding after Damien.

Nate couldn’t help the fear striking his heart when he remembered his friend’s funeral, and he quickly ran after him, letting out a few choice words about his friend’s sudden death wish.

He ran into the snowy field to see his friend on the ground, and his blood ran cold with fear.

“Ray!” Nate skidded to his side, shaking his shoulder and looking for injuries.

“Oh, come on, buddy, open your eyes, you stupid bastard!”  
 He shook his friend again, starting to get even more panicked.

“Ray, come on! Ray!”   
Ray groaned, and it was music to Nate’s ears.

“Stop yelling at me.” His friend moaned, and Nate sat back while huffing a laugh.

“Ray, you brilliant bastard.” Nate spoke as his friend peeled back his breastplate to reveal no injury.

“It’s not Ray anymore,” He replied with a small grin. “it’s Sir Raymond of the Palms.”   
Nate helped him sit up, moving so he could support his friend.

“Yeah, I’m never gonna call you that, buddy.”   
He helped his friend stand and they slowly walked back to the Waverider.

~*~

Ray was in the infirmary when Nate stepped in.

“Hey, we’re taking off now, and I figured I’d give you some company.”   
Ray smiled at him in gratitude as he sat. It was never a good idea to leave someone on their team alone for too long, they all can get trapped in their own heads a little bit too easily.

The historian knew the feeling.

“You alright?” Nate asked, and Ray nodded, them both grabbing onto the table when the Waverider started shaking.

“Yeah, Gideon healed me right up.” Ray replied, slapping a hand onto his chest.

“Um…” Ray seemed hesitant, andNate made a questioning noise.

“Thanks. For coming to fight.” Ray said.

“I’m not gonna say anytime, because that’s essentially giving you permission to get into fights any time you want, which would probably happen anyways but I still don’t approve.” Nate replied, quirking a disapproving eyebrow at him.

Ray duck his head, and he looked like a puppy.

“But,” Nate continued, looking at his friend. “if you do ever find yourself in a fight, or ever needing my help, I’ll always have your back.”

The two men smiled at each other, knowing they would be okay.

edn


End file.
